Solus Game
The Solus game is a prototype game, created in Avopei-Larru by Immersive Technologies in 2733 AKR, where players enter another galaxy, full of alien life and space travel, providing them with an experience unlike any other. Entering the game Players must enter the game by using a special wrist watch, which is able to connect to the nerves in the user's arm. Using the DNA in the user's arm, the watch is able to construct a fully virtual replica of the user, which will be the user's avatar within the game. While it is said that the Solus game creates this character, what actually happens is the subconscious is split from the conscious and becomes a copy of the conscious. Without the Conscious there to suppress it, the subconscious takes on the identity of the user, and is able to enter the game through the watch. Gameplay Upon entering the game, the user is given a tutorial on how to play. A player can do whatever they want, but there are laws that govern this world and if the character is arrested, he or she will be unable to leave unless they can manage to escape. Missions appear on the mission boards, but there are missions that can be received throughout the galaxy. Business, trade, hunting, killing, are all possible. A player could become a ruthless tyran of a planet, or become a wealthy entrepreneure, or discover secrets hidden across the galaxy. When a player dies out in the galaxy, they respawn back at the Apex without the gear they were carrying upon death. This is the penalty they incur. Scanning The player's in-game character possesses a scanning tool on their wrist watch, used to scan ships, armor, weapons, locations, and even people in multiplayer matchmaking. Scanning takes anywhere between 5 seconds to a minute depending on location and distance from the object being scanned. Locations: When scanning a location, the user only needs to point their watch at the ground and scan. This location, and the area around it within 5 square kilometers, will be saved as a playable location in matchmaking. These scans are only included for ground based battles, not space based. Weapons: Weapon scans include anything from guns to plasma swords to grenades, anything capable of killing is considered a weapon and can be scanned into this category. A weapon can be scanned from a maximum distance of 200 meters. People People within the Solus universe have various skills and attributes associated with them, and players can assume their role within specific gametypes or use them as reinforcements. For example, a captain with a high strategic knowledge can be used by the player to gain better tactical insight into a battle they might not have while playing as themselves. Vehicles Vehicles, whether they be land, air, or space, are usable only within specific gametypes such as Land Grab or Space Assault. Matchmaking 1v1 Players engage in a 1v1 battle, assuming the roles of characters in the Solus universe, or as themselves, and battle to the death. Team battle A multiplayer battle where players determine the size of teams as they battle against each other for supremacy. War A tacticle game, and the longest to play. Comprises several ground/air and space battles where players must command and fight in their armies to defeat the opposing army, can be played with more than two players. Secrets There is evidence that a powerful species existed before humanity took to the star in the Solus Universe, known as the Shrall. What they left behind was minimal, but it was clear that they spanned the galaxy at one point. They were destroyed in a civil war which left their populations decimated and scattered across the stars. One by one the Shrall perished, and they vanished from the galaxy. But the Shrall did leave something of value, devices known as Knowledge Shards. Small handheld devices which have the ability to rewrite genetic codes and allow a user to manipulate the very fabric of the universe. This will users to do things ranging from levitation to shooting lighting from their hands. They are rare and very sought after. It is known that the Dominion posses a number of these Shards, but they are kept in a secret vault, away from any who might missuse their power. Knowledge shards In both universes, the Shrall gained vast amounts of knowledge on both the physics of how the universe worked, and the genetic male up of their species and others. The Knowledge shards don't work on every species, but they do work exceptionally well on humans for some unknown reason. It is theorized that humans are the desce ndants of a group of Shrall, but this theory has little merit in science, only among members of the Shrall organization. The knowledge shards gained their name because the first shard discovered, gave the user knowledge of space travel and the sciences behind it. It is unknown who this first person was or if they were human, but it is irrelevant as space travel technology has spread throughout the galaxy in abundance. Aside from conveying knowledge such as space travel, knowledge shards more commonly possess weapon and military based technology. Weather they be guns, vehicles, or Abilities. There are many abilities found within Knowledge Shards, some more powerful than others, but most still unattainable by current standards of science. It seemed that in the days of the Shrall, these shards were also very rare and not everyone was privy to what they contained, only the rich and powerful. Shard abilities: - Levitation (basic, moderate, advanced) - Lightning (B, M, A) - Fire (B, M, A) - Air control (B, M, A) - Water/ice Control (B, M, A) - Earth control - Transmutation (able to manipulate the make up of an object.) (B, M, A) - Soul tear (tears the soul from an enemy's body) (A) - Tremor (B, M, A) - Body Morph (B, M, A) - Teleportation (B, M, A) - Demolecularization (A) - Invisibility (B, M, A) - Mind control (B, M) - Breathing under water (B) - Gravity (A) - Mind reading (B, M) - Energy field (M, A) - Illusion creation (B, M) - Negating someone else's powers (A) - Quick healing (M) - Night vision (B) - X ray vision (A) - Light manipulation (A) Genetic: - Super strength (Genetic) - Super speed (Genetic) - Hawk vision (Genetic) - Increased reflexes (Genetic) - Durable skin (Genetic) - Various physical weapons, biological blades, acid spitters, spikes, etc. Knowledge: - Star Ship schematic - Gun schematics - Plasma blade schematics - locations of shards/guns/ships - Skills (melee combat, plasma blade combat, strategic combat, piloting) Factions - The Dominion of Terrirories - The Shrall - The Lawless Category:Solus Game